WWW latest product:Dirty Little Secrets
by naiad8
Summary: Fred and George decide to use Ron and Hermione for their latest little experiment. What will happen if they can't stop talking dirty...RWHG Fluff
1. Chapter 1

A ridiculous bit of fluff, but a plot bunny that won't go away. I can't seem to write Fred and George into my main story Trust Me, although I will have them eventually. So, I'll have them do a little mischief here.

8080808080808080808

"So, dear sister…."

"Will you help us?"

Ginny Weasley looked at her two most devious brothers, both wearing angelic looks. Fred and George were certainly up to something. "No."

Their faces fell. Fred started to wheedle, "But really, it's in a noble cause!"

"It would bring more love to the world….even Dumbledore would have approved."

Ginny scowled. That was a low blow. It had been two months since the headmaster's death, and they were all stuck in Grimmauld, with Ron, Hermione and Harry, doing endless research and tearing the house apart looking for something. Ginny still wasn't sure what it was, but she intended to find out.

"Not unless you tell me why you want them locked in a room for six and a half hours. Alone." Ginny was not an idiot, she knew what might happen. But Ron and Hermione would manage to screw up a perfectly excellent opportunity. They'd been fighting almost non-stop for the last few weeks, most likely due to escalating sexual tension. "They are hopeless, they would probably manage to kill each other."

"Ah, but we think we have the perfect solution…" George gave a wicked grin.

Fred gave its mirror image. "And, we can test our newest line of products."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

"It's a new line of candy, but it can be melted into a syrup to add to any liquid."

"We're thinking of calling it, 'Dirty Little Secrets'…."

"A bit of a mild truth serum, a bit of aphrodisiac, a bit of a punishment charm…."

"And you end up with something that forces you to confess your inner thoughts and imaginings about whoever you happen to be with."

Ginny frowned. "Have you tested it?"

"Well…" Fred pulled at his collar. "It's a might bit dangerous to do with a girl you know." Ginny was amazed that even Fred and george would have their ears turn that distinctive red in embarrassment. "And it's pretty much useless on a member of the same sex…"

"Much less a sibling…"

"Unless you are into that sort of thing…"

Everyone turned a bit green.

But, after a moment, Ginny smiled. "All right, I'll help. But on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to have one of those candies….for my own little experiment."

8080808080808

""If you knew this room was the one Ginny got trapped in, then why in Merlin's name did you walk in!" Ron was already practically screaming, pulling at the door with his considerable strength.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know it at the time, I just know that Ginny said we needed to see something up here on the third floor. I've no idea what she was on about, but now that we are here, we are stuck apparently. She won't remember that we are in here for a good six hours, that's how the charm works." Personally, dealing with Ron, Hermione could see why Mrs. Black had wanted to escape from the household for six hours at a time. The charm still held, years later, and the Room of Forgetting would remain hidden to the household for six and a half hours once anyone entered. Hermione jumped as her stomach rumbled oddly. She'd only had toast and tea for breakfast, but the twins had popped by for a visit, and she had no doubt that they must be responsible for her stomach woes.

"So…we're trapped." Ron had calmed a bit, and stood back staring at the door.

"So it appears. Six hours, alone together." Hermione could feel heat flush her cheeks at the images that suddenly assaulted her.

Ron turned at that, and gave her an unreadable look, and then he started walking around the room. It was rather bare, but clean. Ginny had been stuck there alone with cleaning supplies earlier this summer, and so she had occupied her time cleaning. There was a comfortable couch, bookshelves, a few closets with various functions, including some stale crackers in one and what appeared to be a toilet facility in the other, and a vanity table with a large mirror.

Ron sat on the couch and cross his long arms in front of him. _Gods, but he's handsome_. She shivered slightly, she'd almost said that out loud.

"I still say it's your fault that we're stuck here. You should have remembered…."

"It's charmed, you git. It's extremely difficult to remember, even when you've…"

"Merlin, you're sexy when you're angry." Ron clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes bugging out. Hermione stared, goggle-eyed. Ron hemmed and hawed a bit, "Well…I didn't mean…well I did mean that, but…but….well, you are." He stopped talking entirely.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was entirely shocked by the words which came out. "Is that why you disappear to the loo after half of our rows?"

Ron blushed crimson, and buried his face in his hands, but Hermione couldn't stop herself from continuing. "I wouldn't blame you. I've had to do something about it myself occasionally. You're really dead sexy when you're all riled up." She gasped, appalled that the thought had come out, escaping the confines of her mind.

Ron looked up slowly, a look of delighted awe on his face. "You mean…that you…you touch your….you think of me?" His voice cracked a bit on the last bit, something it hadn't done in quite a while.

She shuffled her feet, and turned around, facing the vanity mirror rather than look directly at Ron seated on the couch. She tried, she tried very hard not to answer him, but it was almost painful not to reply, and there was nowhere to run. "Who else would I think of while doing that?"

Ron frowned. "I don't know…Vicky maybe…" he sneered.

"You great prat! I never would think…it's only you that gets me off, you daft…" she gasped again, and closed her eyes, horrified at all she had managed to reveal. "I suppose you think of Lavender then, when you…or Fleur…or anyone at all…."

She could hear the couch creak as he stood, and she knew he took a step toward her on the other side of the room. "Actually…I've tried…I've actually tried to think of other girls when I…but I canonlyfinishifthinkyou." The last bit came out in a rush, but nevertheless, she understood.

She blushed, and opened her eyes. Ron was looking at her in the mirror, standing behind her, towering over her with his tall frame. "You are so beautiful, 'Mione. I remember I wanted to kill Krum when he danced with you at the Yule Ball. And then Ginny said he'd kissed you….did he do anything else? Did he kiss the little curls on the back of your neck?"

She shook her head, mute in the face of the look in his eyes as he stared at her in the mirror. He stepped closer, and he brushed a finger against the back of her neck. Her hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head, as she had been working in the library trying to organize books that morning, it was a hot summer day. She shivered as Ron whispered. "I…I can't stop myself, Hermione. I…I've dreamed of those little curls, ever since you wore your hair up at that Ball."

"I think the twins gave us something, I…I can't stop saying things either. I…I wish I had danced with you Ron. I…I dressed up for you, to make you jealous."

He leaned forward, and she could feel his breath hot on the back of her neck, and heat pooled in her loins at the thought of him so close, thinking of her…wanting to kiss her.

"I've dreamed that you were getting all dressed up for me, and you were standing in front of a mirror, and I came up behind you and kissed those curls….and…" He seemed to struggle…trying very hard not to say something.

"Just tell me, Ron."

"And I lifted up your skirt, and you…you didn't have on any knickers…and I…and we…and I could see your face in the mirror as I was inside you, making you come." He was breathing very hard.

Her nipples tightened, and she was sure he could see this in the mirror. She gripped the table in front of her. "Gods, Ron. I'm so wet." She gasped again, and he groaned. "Can we do that sometime?" She couldn't stop herself.

"What!" He practically yelped, and she turned around to face him, to try to explain.

"I…I mean, I've always thought that someday we would…that you would be…that we would be together…you know _be together_….I've had fantasies of my own…." She looked down in embarrassment, only to be confronted with the evidence of his intense interest in their conversation, a considerable bump in his trousers. Her scientific curiosity got the better of her. "Are you as big as your height would indicate?" She blushed again, "Damn, I can't stop myself from talking. I'm going to kill your brothers."

"I think it's rather brilliant actually….I was never sure you actually fancied me…made me miserable you know, wanting you so much. And here you are thinking about me too…what were your fantasies about…the library I suppose. I had that one too…"

She glared up at him, and he smirked. "Yes…the library…but…" she tried to stop herself….but it was like she was under Imperious. She had to say it, "Quidditch."

"What?" He looked shocked. "Quidditch? You hate Quidditch."

She rolled her eyes, mortification swamping her. "Not when you play….and I kept thinking about catching you alone in the showers afterward. You'd be all sweaty, and I'd help clean you up." She bit her lip, miserable that he would know all this, and taunt her with it for years.

"Gods, Hermione…I…I have to kiss you. Please?" He sounded like he was in pain.

She held his face in her hands. "You better do more than kiss me!"

Their lips met, and in moments they were locked in a deep, wet kiss. It was apparent that Hermione had had no where near the experience that Ron had in snogging, but she was a fast learner. Lips and tongues and teeth ravished each other. Ron groaned as her small hands wrapped around him, darting under the hem of his T-shirt.

Ron moved his kisses to her jaw, and whispered against her skin. "Can I touch you?"

She couldn't withhold her answer, no matter how embarrassing, "Stop asking, Ron. I'll let you do everything. I want you to do everything!"

He growled, a low sexy sound that she was shocked came from him. It sent a frisson of fire up her skin, and suddenly she was very aware that Ron was a man now, not a boy. She pushed away from him suddenly, and started to pull off her T-shirt, hoping that she wasn't making a ruddy fool of herself and that he would be disappointed. She didn't have Lavender's assets after all.

He was not disappointed. "'Cor, Hermione. You're beautiful." His blue eyes glowed as he looked at her, and his big hands rested hesitantly on her ribs, just under her bra.

"They're not much…" she bit her lip. "Compared to others you might have seen."

His eyes when back to hers. "I haven't seen any others, Hermione. At least not in real life…up close." He blushed again, and she was filled with happiness at the thought that this was a first that she could give him.

He brushed a finger against her already hardened nipple through the silky fabric, and she pulsed with warmth, rewarding him with a small moan. His fingers brushed her shoulder, pulling down on the bra strap, eager to get to her skin.

"Oh…this is ridiculous…are we wizards or are we not!" She fumbled for her wand and before she could stop herself, muttered, "_Divesto!_"

And they were naked. She let out a screech at what she had done, dropped her wand, and her hands reflexively covered herself. Ron was not much better, staring round eyed as he covered his manhood protectively.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Blimey…I can't believe you did either. But I'm not complaining." Ron ran his eyes over her, and she felt her skin grow hot in response. He stepped forward, and leaned down to kiss her again, first a light brush of lips, and then a full, open-mouthed passionate kiss. Soon, his hands were tangled in her hair, loosening it from its precariously messy knot on the top of her head. Her hands fell from their protective stance, and she pulled him closer, caressing the hardened muscle of his backside.

They were lost in sensation. The ravenous kiss; her breasts pressed against his chest; hardened nipples tickled by curly red chest hair; the hardness of his cock against her abdomen; the softness of her skin. He backed away slightly, his breathing hard, his hands dropping to caress the smoothness of her shoulders.

"I can still stop, Hermione. If it's too fast, or if you are scared. I've wanted you forever, but I'll understand…." She reached up on tiptoes, and weaved her hands in his long red hair, pulling him down for another kiss. His hands roamed to her breasts, and she gasped, the sensations of his Quidditch roughened hands on the soft skin of her breasts overwhelming.

He wretched himself away from her, and bent to the floor, sorting through the pile of clothes there and swearing under his breath. "Blasted thing…I can never find it when I really need it!" He stood, triumphantly holding his wand, and she was more impressed by the sight of him naked than by his discovery. Her fingers itched with the need to touch the planes of his chest, and she gulped at the glimpse she had had of his cock before he turned toward the couch, and muttered a spell.

The couch morphed into a bed, complete with trademark orange sheets, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Ron! I didn't know you actually paid attention in Transfiguration!"

He arched an eyebrow, and she found the look utterly endearing. "When it is useful, my dear, I am able to pay attention." She squealed as he bent again, swooping her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, dropping her on it and following her down, covering her face with light kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Rowlings, patron saint of the best fanficdom realm, owns these characters, I just like to let them have a good time.

80808080808080808

"Ginny, have you seen Ron or Hermione lately?" Harry had stuck his head in the door of the room she and Hermione shared at Grimmauld Place. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. His voice fell to a whisper, and he swallowed convulsively. "I…I haven't seen them for a while."

Ginny sat up from her position on her bed, and left off reading the DADA book she had been studying. It felt good to know that she could still bother him with the way she looked. Muggle shorts and a short T-shirt were too revealing to wear in front of her mother, but she didn't mind if Harry had found her dressed that way. She wouldn't mind seeing a bit of his legs too. What was he asking….Ron and Hermione. She furrowed her brow in thought, she had no idea. "Oh…not lately. Did you need them for something?"

"I just…there was something I found in a book, and I wanted to talk…" he trailed off, looking uncomfortable again.

"Can I help?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's too dangerous." He said, his tone deadly serious.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "It's dangerous to look for my brother and the girl who should be his girlfriend?"

"Oh…" he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "No…I guess you can help."

So, they spent half an hour combing through the house. Ginny loved all the times Harry managed to brush into her, or touch her. She was sure that most of them were deliberate, as she was doing exactly the same thing. When had his chest gotten so broad? She could practically feel his lips on hers, his hair running through her fingers. He'd been avoiding her for months, ever since the funeral. But she was quite sure that he still fancied her, and in her pocket was a way to find out. Oh…yes. The candy. The Room of Forgetting. The time must be up.

She put her hand on his arm, preventing him from climbing to the attic for another check, her fingers tingling with awareness. "Harry. I forgot. I mean, I just remembered. There was a room I was stuck in a while ago. The Room of Forgetting, I think it was called. Once you enter, no one remembers where you are or if the room even exists for more than six hours. It was terrible. And it locked from the inside, and I didn't know the charm to open it. They might be stuck in there."

"Merlin. I hope they didn't kill each other. I have no idea what they would do stuck in a room for six hours together."

Ginny turned before he could see her evil grin. "It's on the third floor. I'll show you."

8080808

The door swung open, its hinges quiet.

The room was dim, as it was late afternoon. A beam of light from the window illuminated the floor, which was covered with books that seemed to have fallen off a bookshelf, and clothes strewn about. Across the room from the door, there was a large mirror, covered with sweaty handprints. And against one wall, was a large bed, the orange sheets thrown to the floor. And there on the bed, sound asleep, his mouth gaping open in apparent exhaustion, was Ron; completely starkers. Well, completely naked except for Hermione, who was draped over him, also completely starkers. She was curled along Ron's chest with a look of utter contentment on her face, her hair in wild disarray.

The door closed.

"Are they gone?" Ron whispered.

Hermione cracked open an eye. "Yes. Looks like we've got ourselves another six hours." She picked her head up and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you, love." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Think we could transfigure anything into a shower? We've done my fantasies. Now it's your turn."

"Ron, if you fulfill any more of my fantasies, I may never walk again. After the bookshelf, my knees are like jelly. You're amazing."

Ron smiled his huge goofy grin, and pulled her down for another kiss.

808080808

"Here Harry, have a sweet. You'll feel better."

Harry chewed mechanically at the candy Ginny had dropped into his mouth. Ron and Hermione had….well, it was obvious that they liked each other, that way. But…he had never thought that Hermione would…well, frankly, he hadn't thought of Hermione that way at all. Ginny maybe. He blushed. He shook his head, and looked around.

"Why am I in your room, Ginny?" How had he gotten here?

"You looked like you needed to have a lie down, and my room was closer." She bit her lip nervously.

"Will you lie down with me?" Godric, had he said that out loud?

She smiled. "Why Harry, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"No…I mean I do…I mean…I just don't want to hurt you, Ginny." He looked down at the floor. He had been dreading having to face her, to talk about this. He hadn't wanted to let her go. He didn't want to distance himself. "All I really want to do is snog you senseless, and make you crazy for me."

She sat next to him on the bed. "You've already done that, Harry. I'm quite crazy for you. I could do with a good bit of snogging though."

"I said that out loud! Merlin, what's wrong with me!" He stood up, but she held his arm, and he fell back, bouncing against her chest for a moment and getting entirely too close to her for comfort.

"You've got such lovely breasts. I wish I could touch them." He covered his mouth his hand, his eyes wide with alarm. What the bloody hell was going on?

"You never touched them when you had an opportunity. I certainly wouldn't have minded." She blushed, and she was beautiful. And he wanted her.

"I want you so much Ginny. Surely you know that?"

"I don't Harry." She looked down at her lap, her hands twisted together. "I don't know what you feel about me. Only how I feel about you. About how I wish you'd let me in. That I wish you would stop trying to protect me when the safest place for me is by your side."

He whispered so soft she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. "I don't want you to be hurt. I love you."

She looked up suddenly, and brought her hands to the sides of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "And I love you. And you are hurting me. You are trying to save the world, and you are not letting me help. You're not letting me be near you." She pulled him toward her, and kissed him, a hard quick kiss. She dropped her hands, and turned away, unable to look at him any longer. "What are you looking for, in all those books, Harry? Why were you so keen on finding that locket that got stolen?"

"I shouldn't…" she turned back, glaring at him. "Merlin, you are beautiful when you are angry."

She couldn't help but smile. She stood. "All right Harry. I'll make you a deal. I'm going to ask some questions." She plucked Harry's wand from his back pocket, and locked the door with it. He suddenly looked very nervous.

She bent over, her face very close to his. "If you are very good and answer me, I'll remove a piece of clothing." His eyes grew very wide.

"If you are very bad, and don't answer me. You'll have to remove a piece of clothing." His mouth went dry, and thought fled his mind.

"And don't think you can just walk out of here….I'll make sure that Mum makes your life thoroughly miserable, I'll even tell my brothers that you've compromised my virtue. Although I certainly wouldn't mind if you did."

"You wouldn't?" His eyes grew very round, and his mouth very, very dry.

"I'll ask the questions, Potter."

He nodded, unsure if he should just make a run for it, or stay and answer anything she asked.

"Is that locket important in fighting You-Know….Voldemort?"

Well, this he could answer. "Yes."

She reached up, and undid the clasp holding up her hair, letting it fall in copper, red waves around her shoulders. She dropped the clasp. He let out a breath.

"Don't be disappointed. A girl has a lot of clothes. Hmm…." She bit her lip, thinking hard.

"That is so cute. When you bite your lip. I wish I could bite your lip." He closed his eyes. "Why am I saying this?"

"Because I gave you something to loosen your tongue a bit."

He glared at her, "You gave me truth serum? What was in that candy you gave me?"

"Just something that Fred and George gave me. It helps you to reveal your true feelings. It won't force out what isn't there."

"Fred and George know that you are…"

"No. They just wanted my help to get Ron and Hermione alone for a while. Figured they'd be easier to live with if they…worked out their differences."

"The twins are probably right." He shrugged. He was a bit shocked to have found his best friends in such a compromising position, but not shocked that they would end up shagging eventually.

"Now, shall we finish working out our differences?"

Did she mean? No…but she was willing to take off her clothes, and his. Suddenly, his trousers seemed very tight, and blood seemed to cease flowing to his brain. He'd imagined her…"Naked so many times, imagined you writhing in my arms, moaning my name…"

She was blushing…"Did I just say that out loud?" Harry asked with a pained look. She nodded. "Oh, Godric. Can you please let me stun myself?"

"No…I want to know what you are thinking. Who's to say I haven't thought of the same things?" She couldn't hide her blush.

His mouth fell open.

"Back to the questions….Why was the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries so important?"

Hmm….Ginny with less clothes, or Ginny knowing that he was destined to die or be a murderer…..difficult decision…"I can't answer that." His voice was husky, and he fought off the pain that seemed to twinge in his gut as he held back the truth.

She smirked. "All right, then pay up. Off with your shirt."

He swallowed, but was too noble to back out. Off came the faded grey T-shirt.

"Very nice. Hmm….I wonder what I want more….straight answers, or you with less clothing." She ran a hand up his chest and he sucked in a breath. She was so close to him, her hair brushed against the bare skin of his chest, tickling him.

"Your hair tickles." She backed away, and his arm swept out against his will to trap her against him. "I like it."

He bent his head, and kissed her irresistibly pink lips. She moaned, and he thought that he had to have been mad to ever think he could survive without her kisses. Her hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair, and he thought he could stay like this forever. That is, until he became increasingly aware of how good her breasts felt rubbing against his bare chest, with only her clothes between them.

He broke the kiss, still holding her tightly. "Any more questions I might be able to actually answer?" He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Do you really love me?" She bit nervously at her kiss swollen lower lip.

"I love you so much it hurts." He hadn't meant to say it like that, but it was the truth, in more ways than one at the moment.

Her eyes filled with a flash of pain for a moment, but then she must have decided to take his meaning a bit differently. She looked down at his lap, where his erection strained painfully against the zipper of his jeans. She stood up, and pulled the thin T-shirt over her head, revealing a simple white bra that seemed too small to contain her lovely round breasts. She dropped the shirt on the floor, and her hands returned to rest on the belt loops of her shorts, her fingers brushing the zipper as though eager to remove that bit of clothing too. Still, her bravery was countered by the pink flush that stained her skin, starting just above those luscious breasts. "Shall I ask another question?"

He nodded, unsure of his ability to speak.

"If I go back to Hogwarts, and act like we broke up and that I'm not desperately longing for you, which I will be, is there anything I can do to help you? Research of some kind? Stealing potion ingredients from Slughorn?"

His eyes widened. That would be very helpful. And she would be safe. At least, as safe as possible in these uncertain times. "Yes. You can help. We'll need help with research."

She gave him a brilliant smile, and kicked off her sandals. She really did have beautiful feet. "I wish I could rub those feet…"

"Oh yes!" She sighed with pleasure, and flounced on to the bed, placing those beautiful feet in his lap. He tentatively held one in his hands, the feel of her warm skin in his hand causing his erection to pulse uncomfortably. He ran his thumb along the arch of her foot, and she purred. "That is the sexiest sound I've ever heard…."

She blushed deeply, and he now knew that those blushed started at the top of her breasts and grew upward until they flooded her face with a beautiful glow. He continued his ministrations, and he watched her relax. She leaned backward slowly, until she was completely flat on her back, her eyes closed, her neck arching when he hit a particular spot just below her big toe. Her breasts, still straining in the confines of the simple, sexy white bra, were simply breathtaking. He moved his hands up her legs rubbing softly as he went. He reached the backs of her knees, and she moaned softly as he ran his fingertips over the soft skin he found there. His hands drifted higher, flirting with the bottom hem of the khaki shorts she wore.

"Are you going to stop me?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him as though he was insane. "Should I?"

He wasn't sure. He wanted to touch her so badly, yet he knew it would only make it harder to leave her, harder to protect her from himself. He remained silent, unable to answer.

She propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him. "If you aren't going to answer me, you owe me some clothing, Mr. Potter."

He kicked off his trainers, and she huffed in disappointment. He gave her another cheeky grin, and she rolled her eyes. Tucking her legs under her and sitting up once again, she bit her lip in thought. He fought the temptation to tell her again how much he wanted to kiss her, to feel her nibble on his lips the way she captured her own when she was thinking. If almost made him nauseous not to give in to whatever the heck the twins put in those blasted candies, but he had faced worse things. He had to make a decision. Should he give in, and snog her senseless, and possibly…possibly do other things, or should he walk out the door, and make her hate him?

"You do know that I'll wait for you, don't you?"

He blinked, again struck dumb by the way she read his mind. "I know that I'll just be distracting to you if I'm with you, but I fully expect you to survive, to kick Tom's arse, and to come back and make me a very happy woman."

"You do?" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Nah, nah-uh. A question is not a proper answer. More clothes please."

He removed his socks. "How can you be so certain I'll survive, Ginny? You're probably just setting yourself up for heartbreak.….."

She reached out again, holding his face in her hands. "Because I love you too much for you to die, Harry James Potter. You'll just have to come back to me, or I'll go mad. And you wouldn't let that happen, it would compromise your 'saving people' thing."

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, feeling better than he had in weeks. She still loved him. She understood. She…she was half naked. The kiss grew heated, and he moved down her neck making her moan as he sucked lightly on her salty skin. The flowery scent of her hair tortured him. "Merlin, I want to taste your breasts….."

She stilled…and he cursed his inability to keep his randy teenaged thought to himself, especially when she'd just declared she loved him enough to go mad if he died. She drew back, arching an eyebrow, and he was sure he was in for a setdown worthy of Molly Weasley at her worst. "Is that so?"

"I'm sorry…I…I can't help it. I love you too, Ginny. So much."

She smiled, and took a deep breath. "I'll take that as an answer." And she reached behind her for a moment, and he was sure she was getting ready to hex off his bollocks, but then the straps on her bra sagged, and she shrugged her shoulders, and those luscious, beautiful breasts that he'd imagined countless times in the last ten months, were revealed in all their glory.

He stopped breathing. She blushed crimson. He stared, and whispered the only words that popped into his head. "By all that's holy…you are so beautiful."

"Go ahead." Her voice was so low he barely heard her.

He was already leaning down, attracted to her beautiful chest like a moth to a flame. Her pale skin held a few beautiful freckles dotted here and there, and her nipples were a lovely pale pink. At her words, he looked again at her face, and she looked like he felt, nervous and shaking and full of desire. He closed his eyes, and brushed his lips against her left nipple, feeling the soft flesh grow hard in an instant under his attention. He heard he let out a little whimper, and then he couldn't wait anymore, he opened his mouth and drew in that sweet flesh, suckling as he had dreamed of, rubbing his tongue against her as she writhed in his arms. He brought his hand up to continue his explorations as his head moved to her right breast, and he wondered at his ability to stay conscious as all the blood in his body seemed to have fled to his groin at her taste, the symphony of sounds he heard Ginny making, the silky hot feel of her chest rising and falling under his lips with her rapid breathing.

He felt her nails digging into the skin of his back, and he arched into her, bringing them into contact in the most direct manner possible, given what little clothing they still wore. She gave a whimper, and he wrenched himself away from her, not yet willing to believe that such a sound would be made by wanting rather than pain.

"I'm sorry…." He started, but he halted given the blazing look in her eyes.

Her tone of voice was tight, rough. "Do you really mean that? You don't want to be here with me, like this?"

He sighed, defeated. "No…I want this. I want this…you…more than anything. Anything except no-more-Voldemort." He kept going, unable to keep his thoughts contained. "And I wouldn't give a fig about Voldemort if the bloody Prophesy didn't say only I could kill him…I'd rather just run away with you."

The silence in the room was deafening. Harry could hear the hard thumping of his heart as he stared horrified into the deep brown eyes of the woman he wanted so very badly. She idolized him…and he just told her how he'd sod all the hero stuff and run away from it all if he could…she'd end it for sure now…

"Oh, Harry…" her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I think you've earned quite a bit with that one…" And her hands fumbled with the buttons on those tiny khaki shorts, and suddenly she was pushing shorts, and knickers, down those long muscled legs and he could see every glorious inch of her.

A blush seemed to encompass all of her, and she bit her lip and held her body rigid with nervous tension. Harry couldn't find the words to sooth her, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. Hard.

She clutched him to her, and they seemed to devour each other, tongues exploring, teeth nipping. He ran the tip of his tongue down her neck and his hands crept from her hips to brush lightly against the dark red curls that she'd revealed so brazenly. "I love you, Ginny." What else could he say? It was the thought that filled his mind, the only thought he could hold on to…

"Do you remember that class with Pomfrey in fifth year?" He blinked, unable to marshal enough blood flow in his brain to remember much of anything except the feel of her skin, and how much he want to be wrapped up in her completely.

"I'll take that as a no then." She pushed him away, the grin on her face his only solace to the panic that gripped him. She hopped off the bed, made a grab for his wand, and pointed it at him with mock menace. "Off with your trousers, Potter."

He rushed to comply, but fumbled as his eyes were glued to her beautiful pale freckled body. Her breasts bounced with each move she made as she muttered a spell and made a tight circular motion with his wand, resulting in a pale red glow in her abdomen. Thank Merlin she'd thought of it…he doubted he could have. He spared his remaining brain cells for a contemplation of the fact that she was the only person he'd ever known who could use his wand, and then she was back, standing next to the bed, suddenly shy and awkward, her hands fluttering as if they wanted to cover her beautiful nakedness.

He grasped her wrists with his hands and brought her hands over his heart. He knew his heart was beating hard and fast, beating for her. She felt it, and she finally raised her eyes to his and smiled that bright happy smile that he hadn't seen in far too long.

"You're mine, Harry. Don't forget it. Don't go about harming my property." She leaned in to kiss him, a light teasing kiss that made him want to stay in that room with her forever and never let her lips leave his.

"Only if you promise not to go about harming mine." He pulled her on to the bed, and as their bodies met for the first time without any barriers between them, no more words were necessary for quite some time.

Hours later, Harry woke when he'd thought he'd heard Ron growl something out in the hallway, but the sound had been muffled so fast, he'd must have imagined it. He rested his head back on Ginny's soft shoulder, her hair tickling his ear, and settled down into much deserved sleep. It wouldn't occur to him to fear her six older brothers until after another go, or three.


End file.
